Alone In Detention
by Tasha Hill
Summary: John and Ororo's love affair begins. It started with a nighttime swim followed by a morning of early desire. The affair continues with John getting detention for disrupting class and has Ororo overseeing him. It begins to heat up.


"Alone In Detention."  
>By Tasha Hill<p>

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: M

Summary: John and Ororo's love affair begins. It started with a nighttime swim, followed by a morning of early desire. The affair continues with John getting detention for disrupting class and has Ororo overseeing him. It begins to heat up.

XXXXX

The sun shined down on the mansion and its surrounding grounds on Monday morning. The air was much more pleasant after the heat wave ended this past weekend. Two squirrels chased and tussled with each other. A solitary blue jay watched them for a while before it took flight. It landed on a first floor window and looked inside to see a small group of students in Ororo's history class. Ororo talked about Roman and Greek mythology while writing on the blackboard. Most of the students either looked on or took notes.

John leaned against his right palm and sighed in boredom. This class was agony to him. The only good thing about it was the hot teacher. He wanted to focus just on her, but that would lead an embarrassing and unexplainable hard-on. He tried to think of something else to do. He spotted a discarded rubber band on the floor near his foot and grinned, mischief on his mind.

John looked up when he heard Ororo ask a question about the Greek gods in case she called on him. When she didn't, he quietly tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and ripped it into little pieces. After assembling several pieces, He bent down and picked up the rubber band. Spreading it with his finger and thumb, he slung a piece of paper at a student named Mark's head. Mark spun around and looked at him, seeing a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Mark shouted in annoyance.

Ororo turned from the blackboard and looked at Mark. She tightened her grip on the chalk.

"Is there a problem, Mark?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah," Mark answered angrily and turned to look at his teacher. "Allerdyce is sling shooting me."

Ororo looked over Mark at the still smirking John. She crossed her arms, tapping her finger against her elbow.

"Is that true, John?" Ororo asked.

John leaned back in his chair, throwing his hands behind his head and folding them. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, teach. Why would I sling paper at Markey-boy's head?" John snickered.

Ororo narrowed her eyes at John. She knew he was lying by the look on his face and the several pieces of paper in front of him.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me, John," Ororo said, her voice laced with seriousness. "Keep it up, and it's detention."

"Whatever you say, teach," John laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ororo shook her head in disbelief before turning back to the blackboard. She continued her lecture while writing important information. John grabbed another piece of paper and shot it at Mark's head. Mark turned back around and gave him a fierce look.

"Allerdyce!" Mark shouted, curling his hand into a fist.

"What?" John asked, feigning innocence.

"Boys!" Ororo said in irritation as she turned around sharply. "If you don't cut this out, you both get detention."

Mark's jaw dropped. He shook his head rapidly, wondering if he heard Ororo wrong. He looked into her eyes and saw she was very serious.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm just sitting here minding my own business. Allerdyce is the one that's—" Mark started.

"I'm sorry, Mark, but you're both disrupting my class," Ororo interrupted sternly. "If I hear one more outburst from either of you, you get detention. I won't say it again."

Ororo glanced at John, who winked at her. She wrote down the day's homework and sat at her desk. She looked back up at the class.

"I want those exercises finished before class ends," Ororo said.

As the students started working, Ororo wrote notes in her lesson planner. John waited a few minutes before he couldn't hold out any longer. He got a slightly bigger piece of paper and slung extra hard at Mark's head. Mark shot back around at him, seething mad.

"Damn it, Allerdyce!" Mark shouted, his voice sending an echo through the classroom.

The other students burst out laughing. Ororo sighed in much frustration, dropping her pen and pinching the bridge of her nose. She rose from her desk and walked over to where Mark and John were.

"I warned you two. I want to see you both back here at the end of the day to discuss what your punishment will be," Ororo said angrily.

Mark didn't see the triumphant grin on John's face as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. He looked at Ororo in shock.

"But, Ms. Munroe, Allerdyce was messing with me!" Mark blurted out.

"If he was bothering you, Mark, you should've been able to ignore him," Ororo replied and looked at John. "John, you should know better than to pick on Mark and disturb my class."

John leaned forward in his chair and folded his arms on the desk. He made direct eye contact with Ororo.

"Okay, teach. You're absolutely right," John said smugly.

Ororo inclined her head at John while raising her eyebrows. The other students laughed at his cockiness. Ororo held up her hand, and they grew silent, afraid of getting detention themselves.

"Don't get smart with me, John," Ororo said with much sternness. "You're already in enough trouble, but I don't have a problem assigning you more detention if you don't."

"Okay, okay. I give it up already," John said and held up his hands in surrender.

Ororo crossed her arms and shook her head. She stared John directly in the eye, furrowing her brow.

"It's good you've learned your lesson, John. Maybe today's detention will help you improve," Ororo said.

"We can only hope," John smirked.

John and Ororo held each other's gaze for a few seconds before she looked at the clock that hung from the wall. Class was finally over. The weather witch looked back at the class.

"Papers on my desk before anyone leaves. Homework's on the board," Ororo announced and glanced at Mark and John. "You two stay where you are."

Mark groaned while John just feigned a huff. Ororo walked back to her desk to make sure the students left their worksheets neatly in a pile before leaving. She gave a smile and a nod to the occasional student as they left. After the room was empty, she looked at the two boys.

"All right, boys. I'm sure you're as eager as I am to get this over with," Ororo said and sighed quietly. "While I make arrangements for where you spend detention, I want you to wait here. Don't make trouble while I'm gone."

Ororo headed out the door, her hair swinging behind her. She returned within ten minutes. The boys were as she left them and appeared to have not made any trouble in her absence.

"I want to see you both back here at the end of the day. You may go," Ororo said, taking a deep breath.

Mark rose first and shot John a dirty look before he left. He balled his hands into fists, mumbling inaudible words. He put his arms at his sides. John gave a leisurely stretch followed by a sort of triumphant sigh. He stood up slowly and let out a fake yawn. As he passed Ororo, their eyes met, and he winked at her before he was gone.

Ororo stared after John, swallowing hard. She knew he was up to something. She believed he concocted the whole scheme in order to get detention and possibly get her alone. Against her better judgment, she decided she might as well humor. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to benefit from it either. Smiling like an adolescent, she walked back to her desk and sat down as she waited for the hour's class.

00000

The day ended too soon for Mark but not soon enough for John. Though John was eager to get to Ororo, he didn't let it show to those he passed in order to get to her classroom. Finally reaching it, he opened the door and walked in. Closing the door, he looked around the room and was mildly surprised to find that there was nobody there. He walked to the nearest desk and braced his hands on it, putting his weight on them. Footsteps caught his attention, and he turned around to see Ororo.

"That was very careless, John," Ororo said, stopping before her student.

"Yeah, so what if it was?" John said, his voice filled with cockiness. "Just trying to keep my reputation in tact."

Ororo huffed to herself and crossed her arms. John looked around the room, feigning ignorance.

"Where's Marky boy?" John asked curiously.

"Mark's serving detention with Scott and a couple of other kids. He's got them washing his car collection," Ororo answered.

"Oh," John said, pretending to wince.

"With a toothbrush," Ororo added seriously.

"Man, harsh," John said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ororo couldn't help but smile at John's silliness. She uncrossed her arms and shook her head.

"What's harsh, John, is that you had to get Mark in trouble along with you," Ororo said with sternness.

"Hey, it was for a good cause," John smirked.

"Oh, really?" Ororo asked.

"Really," John said as he approached his teacher and stopped right in front of her. "Now, kiss me."

Ororo willingly met John's lips with hers in a series of kisses. They couldn't help moaning into each other's mouths. Their hands began exploring each other's bodies. They kissed for several minutes before John broke the kiss and moved away, leaving a confused Ororo in his wake.

"What?" Ororo whispered and swallowed hard.

John walked over to the windows, closing the blinds. He returned to Ororo and reached behind her, pulling down the shade and locking the door. He initiated another kissing session. He gently pushed Ororo against the door, smiling into her mouth when he heard her grunt. Their kiss grew very passionate, and electricity coursed through their bodies. Their hearts pounded against their chests, and their tongues dueled for control.

John's hands wandered down to the hem of Ororo's shirt and slid it upward slowly. After it reached the area underneath her breast line, he broke the kiss and fell to his knees. Ororo leaned her head back and moaned in ecstasy as she felt him kissing her stomach. Her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair. His hands went underneath her shirt and squeezed her breasts. Ororo felt the fire build up within her and looked down at him.

"John, please," Ororo pleaded, her skin becoming covered in goosebumps.

"Mmm?" John asked, still kissing Ororo's stomach.

"Love me, John. Please, love me," Ororo whispered, arching into John.

John pulled back from Ororo's stomach and looked up at her. He could see her eyes glazed over with lust and longing.

"You want me?" John asked seductively.

"Make love to me, John. Please," Ororo begged, letting out a shuddering breath.

John shot up and locked lips with Ororo as he brought her away from the door. Turning with her, he began moving them toward the desk. He pulled away and looked toward it. With a couple of sweeps of his arm, he had it cleared. He guided Ororo to lay on the desk and crawled on top of her. He put his full weight on her while he cradled himself between her legs. He smiled down at her as he thrusted against her, making her moan.

"Oh, John," Ororo said breathlessly.

John leaned down, bringing his face closer and closer to his lover's. When they were an inch apart, he suddenly leaned back up. Ororo looked at him, feeling confused.

"John, what are you—" Ororo started.

"Shh," John interrupted softly.

With a sly smile and a wink, John sank down Ororo's body until he reached the fastenings on her pants. He undid the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. He grabbed the waistband, and she raised her hips, so he could pull her pants and underwear down her legs and off. Throwing them over his shoulder, he began sensually caressing her thighs.

Ororo looked at her lover with lust-filled eyes. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated. She sat up and slowly and began undoing the buttons on her blouse, her eyes never leaving his. John groaned, knowing she was teasing him. His shirt was off in a single motion before his hands went to his belt. He gave her a wry smile and shook his head.

"God, you're such a tease," John grumbled.

Ororo returned John's smile and reached out to him after her blouse was removed. Her breathing quickened somewhat.

"Come here, John. I need you," Ororo whispered, her voice filled with longing.

John pulled his legs out of his pants one by one before taking Ororo's hand. He climbed onto the desk, resting his full weight on her. He took a minute just to look at her. He couldn't believe how she made him feel. He knew now more than ever that he loved her. He rubbed the back of his fingers against her cheek. Ororo brought her own hand to his.

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked, feeling concerned.

"I'm so crazy about you," John answered huskily.

Ororo sniffled, shuddering quietly. She couldn't believe how happy she was. The love she felt right now for and from John was so amazing and powerful that it made her head spin.

"I know what you mean," Ororo said. "I've never felt anything like this before. It's incredible."

John leaned down and kissed Ororo. He trailed his lips along her jaw line for several seconds before returning to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"You want to know something?" John asked.

"What?" Ororo wondered.

The young man gave the weather witch a sincere look. He kissed her on the lips so lightly that it seemed he hadn't touched them.

"I love you," John whispered honestly.

Ororo felt the most incredible rush at John's declaration and sighed in pleasure. She took his face in her hands and brought him down for another kiss.

"I love you too," Ororo whispered in a breathless tone.

The lovers smiled at each other as they met in a new series of kisses. Soon after, their hands began to grope and wonder. Still kissing, John's hand moved between them to stroke Ororo between her legs. Ororo moaned when she felt his fingers touch her. She arched into him.

"Oh..." Ororo whispered in much pleasure.

John moved his lips to Ororo's neck, kissing and licking it. Ororo turned her head to give him better access. They were both so turned on. Neither of them knew how much longer they could hold out. John couldn't take it anymore. He looked down at Ororo, whose eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"'Ro, look at me," John commanded firmly.

Ororo's eyes met John's, both filled with lust. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips twice before she moved her lips to his neck. She planted gentle kisses there. She could feel his rapid heartbeat next to hers.

"John..." Ororo said.

"I want you," John growled with so much sexual intensity that it seemed he was about to lose it.

"And I want you," Ororo said, taking her lips away from John's neck to look him in the eye. "I want you inside me. Moving in me, surrounding me. Make love to me, John. Make me see stars."

"Oh, I'll make you see more than that," John replied, giving Ororo a cocky smile.

"Yeah?" Ororo asked with a small smile.

John worked Ororo's legs around his hips. He reached between them and took himself in hand.

"Yeah," John said, wiggling his eyebrows.

The young man moved closer and closer until he felt himself slip into the weather witch's wet folds. They moaned together at the feeling. It never got old and was the most incredible feeling. John stayed still for a minute, wanting to savor being inside Ororo. He was staying still too long for her liking. Ororo brought her hands to his butt and squeezed in an attempt to get him to move along.

"Move, John. Please," Ororo begged.

John leaned down and kissed Ororo once before bracing himself on his hands above her. He began to move slowly. Ororo moaned at the feeling of him moving inside her. It drove her wild, not to mention his grunts and groans of pleasure. As he thrusted in and out of her, she reached up to him and pulled him down to lay his full weight on her. John put his hands under her shoulders to use them as leverage while he moved. He felt her hands wander all over his body.

"Harder, John. Oh, god. Harder," Ororo cried in much ecstasy and intensity.

John answered Ororo's plea, moving harder and faster than before. Their moans seemed to blend. John buried his face in Ororo's neck to muffle his moans while she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to quiet her own. The feeling of being together like this was indescribable. They couldn't imagine anything better. Several minutes later, John felt the now familiar fire building in his stomach and knew he was getting close to orgasm. He wanted Ororo to come at the same time he did, so he jerked a hand between them and began massaging her clit. This caused her to moan loudly.

"Ohh...John..." Ororo whispered breathlessly.

"Are you getting close?" John asked, his words coming in pants.

"Oh, yes," Ororo answered.

"Me too. Come, 'Ro. Oh, god. Come with me," John said intensely, his hips and fingers quickening their pace.

With three simultaneous movements from his hips and fingers, John brought himself and Ororo to orgasm with barely a second in between. He clenched his teeth together as he came, and she managed a low, deep moan. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him while she was in the throes of her climax. Her grip loosened after it subsided.

Ororo could feel John's hot breath as he panted into her neck. Her heart raced inside her chest. She waited for it to slow down. John raised his head and laid it on her chest. He listened to her breathing. Ororo had one hand resting over his head while the other moved randomly on his back. She felt him smiling against her chest. She heard him let out a breathy chuckle.

"Damn, woman. I wish I could do that all day," John said.

"I don't think so, John," Ororo replied with a shake of her head. "As much as I love making love with you, I do have a life and other things to do."

"But do you have other _people_ to do?" John asked and looked up at his lover with a smirk.

Ororo's mouth dropped, and she lightly slapped John on the shoulder. John snickered to himself.

"Do you have to be such a pervert?" Ororo groaned in annoyance.

"Hell, yeah. I hear it's great foreplay," John answered deviously.

Ororo huffed and was about to smack John again, but it was canceled when he suddenly kissed her. They kissed a few minutes before he broke it and looked down at her.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"It's just after four-thirty," Ororo responded, looking at her watch. "Your 'detention sentence' is over."

"Aw, shit," John muttered and dropped his head on Ororo's chest.

"Sorry, John," Ororo apologized. "Let me up. We've been here too long as it is. I want us to at least be dressed in case Scott or someone else shows up."

John let out a whine as he dragged himself off Ororo and the desk, gathering their clothes. After handing Ororo hers, he began putting on his.

"Look on the bright side. If Summers ever does see us, maybe he'll go blind," John said, a snicker escaping his lips.

"John, you shouldn't say things like that," Ororo scolded and spun around while buttoning her blouse. "Scott's a good man."

"Yeah, right," John retorted with a roll of his eyes. "He's a nice guy who makes kids polish his billion dollar cars with tooth brushes."

"You're impossible," Ororo said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah. Impossible to resist," John said smugly.

"And so full of yourself," Ororo mumbled.

"Come here and you can be full of me," John chuckled.

Ororo gave a laugh before John brought her lips to his. The kiss lasted a few minutes before she broke it and gently pulled out of his grip, moving around the room.

"John, we can't," Ororo whispered.

"'Ro, baby," John groaned. "You're my drug. I'm hooked on you."

Ororo looked at John while putting her hands on her hips and gave him a smug look. She furrowed her brow, turning her nose upward.

"Maybe you should see a therapist or go to rehab," Ororo suggested.

John walked over to the nearest desk and sat on it, looking at Ororo and swinging his feet. He snapped his fingers three times.

"Ain't no cure for what I got, baby," John snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ororo couldn't help laughing softly. John soon joined in, stopping after a minute. He looked at Ororo with seriousness.

"When can I see you again?" John asked.

"I don't know, John," Ororo answered somberly. "You know we have to be careful."

John averted his gaze and hung his head a moment before he hopped off the desk and walked over to Ororo. He brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb.

"Yeah, I know," John muttered, feeling a little annoyed. "I told you once that I didn't want to hide this, but I told you I'd hold it in until I'm eighteen and graduated. I'm going to. That's how much I love you, 'Ro."

Ororo was so touched by John's words. She smiled sweetly and brought her own hand to cup his face.

"You're so sweet, John," Ororo whispered. "I love that you show that side only to me. I love you too."

Ororo leaned forward and kissed John. Their arms went around each other as their tongues danced. After a while, Ororo once again pulled back and moved away.

"We need to go," Ororo said and cleared her throat. "Dinner's in an hour, and it'll be noticed if we're both not there. We need to act as normally as possible. All right?"

John nodded, shoving his hands back into his pockets and slipping into his usual self. A smug look formed on his face.

"Whatever you say, teach," John said.

Ororo inclined her head in gratitude as John turned and went toward the door. John unlocked and opened it, giving her a last lingering look of longing before turning and walking out. Ororo followed him to the doorway and watched him head toward the cafeteria. She leaned her head against the doorway, closing her eyes slowly.

Ororo sighed happily, yet she was troubled. She knew she loved John beyond measure, but she was afraid of what would happen if they were found out. She just hoped that if and when they were discovered, it would be after he was eighteen and had graduated. Shaking the troubling thoughts from her mind, she made sure her clothes were straightened before she also headed for the cafeteria, wondering when her John's next secret rendezvous would be. She hoped it wouldn't be long.

THE END


End file.
